Declan von Braun
Declan von Braun was the commander of the deadliest crew in Los Sicarios. His crew dealt only in war, murder, kidnapping, espionage, smuggling, and robbery. Unlike most Los Sicarios crews, they have no base of operations, they simply go wherever they are needed. Operating out of Mexico City, nobody actually knows that they work for Los Sicarios. They never wear any blue carnival masks, and are believed to be a small group of cartel mercenaries working for the highest bidder. History Declan von Braun started out as the leader of a group of bank robbers in America in the early 2000s. After a spree of successful bank robberies, the group quickly ended up on the FBI's top 10 most wanted list. On their next and last job everything went wrong. Previously two of the crew insisted that they stop after this one, however the rest of the crew insisted one more. Not wanting to betray his friends, Mike Detrousky went forward with it. However at the last minute, merely an hour before the robbery Mike secretly alerted the FBI of the robbery. Right as they robbed the bank, the crew was ambushed by the FBI and forced into an intense gunfight. By the time the gun fight started, Mike had disappeared and it quickly became clear that he was the one who alerted the FBI. The FBI now had the names of everyone in the crew, by the time the heist was over most of the money was gone and 3 of the crew were dead, only 3 remaining including Declan and Mike who barely got away. Frantic with the F.B.I knowing their names, and a state wide manhunt now in place, Declan immediately contacted an old friend of his who once mentioned he had friends in the Mexican Cartels and told him he'd pay him "Every penny he had to get him and the remaining crew out of America and into Mexico." Declan and his crew packed everything they had and hid out in an abandoned house waiting for the Mexicans to come, eventually a car with several Los Sicarios smugglers rolled up with fake ids ready. The next 15 hours was the worst car ride of his life, but eventually he made it to Mexico. Given how risky things were, and the short notice of the situation plus the amount of people, it was very pricey. Approximately 4 million dollars of the 25 million they had. Unfortunately the F.B.I got to the majority of the money before Declan and Jeffery (the other survivor) could, leaving them with just 6.5 million, that's including the money spent on escaping. They also paid for homes away from the Cartel wars, new cars (cheap ones though), Spanish classes, and firearms. By the end of the day they didn't have near enough to retire on. The other two began looking for criminal jobs and given their reputation, Los Sicarios offered them a position as gunmen for a bank robbery they were performing in Mexico. Declan and Jeff agreed to the job so long as they were guaranteed a low ranking job in Los Sicarios if they performed well, the Captain of the crew running the heist promised them a job as a dealer, not a full member but with that they'd get decent money and a good chance of becoming full members. Declan and Jeffery agreed. The robbery went perfectly, the two made some money and got the job. Two years later they both got initiated into Los Sicarios as soldiers. Jeffery would later be gunned down in a drug deal gone wrong. Declan approached Javier the Condemned, who was at the time his Street Boss with the proposition of making a crew that would be formed of the best men Los Sicarios had that would carry out the most risky jobs. Javier liked the idea and ran it up with Hector who liked the idea and gave Declan the job as Captain, just as Declan had asked. Since its forming the crew has operated very well under Declan's leadership and proven to be very effective and useful. Interactions with other Organizations *4/29/2014: Participates in The African Job. *5/10/2014: Declan is kidnapped by the Zolnerowich Bratva along with Omni Key after the Bratva betrays them. *5/18/2014: Declan attempts to escape Mexico during the Fall of Los Sicarios, but is sniped and killed by Patton Trask. Category:Criminals Category:Deceased